Time Fractures
Time Fractures is the adventures on Gielinor featuring the aftermath of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. Angeror cursed Gielinor to be struck by time anomalies, leading to and from anywhere in the past or future of Gielinor. Although the anomalies may lead to other planets. The theme tune is Numb by Linkin Park. The whole concept is based on Primeval, a TV series about time anomalies and dangerous creatures appearing. Time Fractures is so successful it has a spin-off series, Two Worlds. Please note only a couple of episodes are still under writing construction. =Season 1= = Season 2 = =Season 3= =Holiday Specials= There will be 3 Christmas specials, each on Christmas day. These specials are still canon to the rest of episodes, but each have a theme of Christmas. Story Arcs There was only one story arc that was seeded into all three seasons. The arc was Angeror, mentions to him, cameos of him, even implies of him (i.e., chaos, anger). This all lead to the ultimate finale, Paradox Ultima. Each story has a different way of showing the story arc, the examples are below. *A cloud that resembles Angeror mocks Drauss. (Death by Dragon) *The Death-Queen mentions Angeror. (Highway to Hell) *Antroz sees the future of Gielinor, and implies his return. (From Karda Nui with Hate) *Angeror was seen for a few seconds, watching the carnage. (Mahjarrat Morals) *A newspaper headline reads "Guess who coming back". (Danger of the Dorgeshuun) *After extracting information from the sub's files, the files read "The chaos is coming." (The Tentacled Terror) *The Master Chief's last words were "He is returning". (A Master Ally) *The GDG have the arm of Angeror in a display case. They got it during the Horridan Incident. (The Lord of Blade) *The Xenomorph was mistaken for Angeror. (Alien vs GDG) *The era of chaos is mentioned. This period in time was started by Angeror in the future. (Fleet of the Doomed) Website Naturally, when the series started, the website was set up a few days before the pilot episode. Each week it would update (each week had a new episode), but with every new series the website would be revamped. Features of the website included; *Games *Episode Guide *Archive (only after series 1) *Images *Audio Downloads *Videos **Music **The Making of **Monster Files **Trailers *Characters *Enemies and Monsters *Spin-Offs There are some music videos on the site, including the alternative title sequence featuring the song Crawling. There are tonnes of other Linkin Park music videos, but in Runiverse style (see this link). The monster files were videos that said all the facts about the latest monsters and villains (it would update each week to coincide with latest episode). Sometimes there isn't a monster in the episode, so "extra files" may be added about other creatures in the Runiverse. Some facts featured in each file weren't covered in the episode. Monster Files *Zamorakians of the God Wars (Death by Dragon) *Deathworms (Highway to Hell) *The Makuta (From Karda Nui with Hate) *Zemouregal (Mahjarrat Morals) *Dorgeshuun (Danger of the Dorgeshuun) *Krakalos (The Tentacled Terror) *The Master Chief (A Master Ally) *Giant Bugs (Holiday for the Heroes) *Revenants (Castle Revenants) *Vampyres (Empire of the Vampyre) *Blade (The Lord of Blade) *Dragonkin (Draconic Choices) *Xenomorph (Alien vs GDG) *The Fleet (Fleet of the Doomed) *Scorpozi (extra) *Human Continuum Domination Force (Love and Hate) *Aviantese (Avian Apocalypse) *Future Goblins (Day of the Intelligent Goblins) *The Weapons (The Weapons Trade) *Zantrozian Arbiters (extra) *Future Horrors (Warrior's Wrath) *Hydraxites (extra) *Cyber Advance Guard (Cold Steel) *Karazahn (extra) *Kalphites (When Kalphites Attack!) *Shifilith (Time of the Mutant) *Neoselachians (Beneath the Surface) *Sentient Squids (extra) *Golagoth (extra) *Angeror (Paradox Ultima) * =Trivia= Time Fractures had also been released out on several DVDs. It was rated 12a for violence, horror, sex references and mild language. DVD list *Season 1 (all episode DVD) **Season 1 Volume 1 (features Death by Dragon, Highway to Hell and From Karda Nui with Hate) ***Features artwork of a Deathworm. **Season 1 Volume 2 (features Mahjarrat Morals, Danger of the Dorgeshuun and The Tentacled Terror) ***Features artwork of the Krakalos. **Season 1 Volume 3 (features A Master Ally, Holiday for the Heroes, Castle Revenants and Empire of the Vampyre. ***Features artwork of a Vyrewatch and the Master Chief. *Season 2 (all episode DVD) **Season 2 Volume 1 (features Draconic Choices, Alien vs GDG and Fleet of the Doomed) ***Features artwork of the Xenomorph and the Dragonkin Supremes. **Season 2 Volume 2 (features Fancy in a Firefight, Love and Hate, Avian Apocalypse and Day of the Intelligent Goblins) ***Features artwork of the future GDG. **Season 2 Volume 3 (features The Weapons Trade, Future Armageddon and Warrior's Wrath) ***Features artwork of the Future Horrors. *Season 3 (all episode DVD) **Season 3 Volume 1 (features Genesis Reloaded, Cold Steel, Chase and The Traveller) ***Features artwork of a Cyberman. **Season 3 Volume 2 (features When Kalphites Attack!, Time of the Mutant and Beneath the Surface) ***Features artwork of the Neoselachians and a Scorpozi. **Season 3 Volume 3 (features Origins of a Feline, Reunion of Fear and Paradox Ultima) ***Features artwork of Angeror, and various past enemies behind him. *Holiday Specials (The Lord of Blade, Conduits at Christmas Time and Flaw in the Plan) **Features artwork of enemies in the holiday specials. *Special Collector's DVDs **Making a world ***Contains information about the creation of the worlds in which Time Fractures is set **Spinoffs & Sagas ***Lists of spinoffs that never were released and previews into some that will be. **Behind the characters ***Interviews with the directors and actors of Time Fractures. See Also *Monsters and characters in Time Fractures, for a comprehenisve list of every single enemy and character encountered in the series. * Category:Story serials